Occupied Elevator
by Anjiru Hyure
Summary: Pulling Tifa into the elevator, Reno backed her up to the opposite wall and began kissing Tifa earnestly. Breaking the kiss, Tifa held Reno at arm's length. "Won't we get caught?" she asked as Reno nipped at her neck.


Pulling Tifa into the elevator, Reno backed her up to the opposite wall and began kissing Tifa earnestly.

Breaking the kiss, Tifa held Reno at arm's length.

"Won't we get caught?" she asked as Reno nipped at her neck.

"'Course not. Boss man is away on business in Junon for a few days and this is his private elevator so no one else will use it." Reno replied between nips and licks.

Satisfied with the answer, Tifa untied the sash keeping her black trench coat closed, revealing black lace lingerie underneath. It was a piece that laced up the front, much like a corset; propping up her breasts.

She wore black lace short shorts with straps to attach to her stockings, which stopped mid-thigh. Completing the outfit, Tifa wore black stiletto boots that ended just below her knees.

Raking his eyes over her body, Reno gave an approving nod while adjusting the crotch of his pants.

"Damn, baby! You look sexy as hell!" Reno gave a low whistle of approval.

"I'm glad you like it," Tifa said as she pulled Reno in for a heated kiss.

Reno blindly reached behind him and felt around for the button that would take them to the top floor and pressed it.

HR

Angeal and Genesis were passing the elevators on their way to their shared lounge. Hearing strange noises, they paused a minute to listen; attempting to figure out where they were coming from and what they were.

Just then, Sephiroth emerged from his office, which was nearby. Wondering what his friends were up to, he strolled over to them to ask why they were hanging around the President's private elevator.

"Angeal, Genesis. What are you two doing?" Sephiroth inquired of his two friends.

"Listening. Shh," Angeal answered.

Curious, Sephiroth focused on listening also. What he heard made the color drain from his face as he beat a hasty retreat from the elevators.

"You know what that was, don't you." Genesis said shrewdly as he watched Sephiroth speed away from the elevators.

"I don't know what you're talking about" the Silver General replied, his face turning a traitorous shade of red as his mind gave various mental images to the sounds he had just heard.

"We're your friends Sephiroth. We can tell when you're lying." Angeal said; a lecture about honor and dreams lying on the tip of his tongue.

"We're not letting you just walk away," Genesis chimed in, appearing on Sephiroth's right.

Sephiroth let out a sigh. "Alright, alright. I know what that noise was, and I know what's happening inside of the elevator."

Taking a deep breath, Sephiroth told his friends what the noises were, and how he knew about them.

"It's Reno and Tifa in the elevator, having sex. And she is most likely wearing black lace lingerie and handcuffed to the handrail in there. I happen to know what's happening in there because when Reno flew me around Gaia to locate the perfect green apples, he went on and on in great detail of the many things he finds kinky and would love to do to Tifa." Sephiroth said, shuddering as his mind conjured vivid images of himself in Reno's place.

Shocked, both Angeal and Genesis drew up short. Recovering first, Genesis caught back up with Sephiroth, who was still hurrying away from the elevators.

"You found some of the ideas kinky too, didn't you?" Genesis wisely concluded.

"Was I that obvious?" Sephiroth remarked sadly.

"Yes, but only because we know you rather well," came Angeal's voice from his left.

HR

Pulling handcuffs out of his back pocket, Reno swiftly cuffed Tifa to the handrail in the elevator facing the wall.

Bending over, Tifa arched her back; her vagina wet with anticipation as to what Reno was going to do.

Swiftly removing his pants, Reno guided his hardened cock to Tifa's wet entrance, pushing aside her panties as he did so.

Gasping at the sensation, Tifa spread her legs a little bit more for Reno to fit.

Groaning, Reno instantly began pumping in and out.

"Babe, you feel so good," Reno moaned as his hips snapped forward, burying himself to the hilt.

"Mmm, more," Tifa urged him as Reno's hardened member stroked her g spot.

Gripping her waist just above the hip bone with one hand, Reno used the other to rub Tifa's sensitive clit.

Tossing her head back at the sensation, Tifa struggled against her bonds; eager to pull on Reno's red spikes.

Grinning at Tifa's reaction, Reno grabbed Tifa's hair and twined his fingers in her dark locks. Pulling her head back, he bent forward to give her a heated kiss.

The elevator dinged, signaling that they reached the top floor. Pausing for just a moment, Reno reached over and pressed the button for the ground floor so that he and Tifa could continue their pleasure-making.

HR

Arriving back in Midgar because he forgot something, Rufus strode through the crowd atop the plate as he headed for the ShinRa building.

Walking up to his private elevator, he pressed the up button and waited. Impatient, he pressed the button again, wondering where his elevator was.

With a ding, his elevator arrived and the doors opened. Greeting his sight was Reno screwing Tifa from behind as she was chained to the elevator handrail.

Blinking at the sight before him, the elevator doors slid shut again when he made no move to enter.

'_Note to self: ask Reno for suggestions to liven up the sex life and have my elevator cleaned.'_

Heading for the other elevator, Rufus' thoughts were rather occupied. Absently, he pressed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive.

Four cadets fell over themselves in their haste to vacate the elevator when Rufus entered; he paid them no mind.


End file.
